Cooling of computer systems has conventionally been accomplished through forced-air cooling systems, such as fans. However, liquid cooling systems provide better heat transfer compared to forced-air systems. In liquid cooling systems, a liquid coolant circulates through tubing around the computer system. As the liquid coolant circulates, heat is transferred from the computer system to the liquid coolant, thus cooling the computer system. The liquid coolant then circulates back to a cooling component where it is again cooled, and then recirculated around the computer system. Circulation of the liquid coolant can be accomplished using a pump. Conventional pumps for liquid cooling systems utilize drive magnets. Most magnetic drive pumps require a separate motor and can be bulky, making them a poor choice for use in small spaces near computer systems.